1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the carrying of dental implements, consisting of a carrying plate arranged on a supporting member, and which has one side facing upwardly, including positioning means provided for the implements on the upwardly facing plate side thereof. The dental implements which are located on the support plate can consist of hand instruments, for example, probes, mirror, tamping instruments, pincettes or the like. Furthermore, the implements can also be formed of cotton receptacles, medication flasks, waste receptacles, as well as worktool, handpiece and anglepiece supports. The positioning means for the implements can be arranged directly on the carrying plate or also in flat trays, or can even be formed by the flat trays themselves.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An arrangement of the above-mentioned type is known, for example, from the brochure "Systematic 1021/A" PR-No. 7398VI.73, published by the Kaltenbach & Voigt GmbH & Co. In this known arrangement, the carrying plate is arranged horizontally on the supporting member so that the upper surface thereof which includes the positioning means will also extend horizontally. This horizontal arrangement has the result that the dentist or the assistant can only with difficulty, reach any implements which are located towards the rear on the carrying plate, inasmuch as the implements which located in a region which is further towards the front, must be reached over, and it can occur that the view of the rearwardly located implements can be blocked by the frontwardly located implements, which will render more difficult any surveying thereof and will frequently require the undertaking of a timeconsuming search for a certain implement.